


Pollinator

by AndaisQ



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Food Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, i mean consent went out the fucking window with the sex pollen but just ftr, it's magic sexfruit, slightly inappropriate use of mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaisQ/pseuds/AndaisQ
Summary: Ronan Lynch puts something in his mouth that he shouldn't. Predictably, shit gets fucked up.





	Pollinator

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this is by far the most vanilla thing I've posted on this account should really make me think about my life choices. I won't, but I should.

Depending on where you began the story, it was about Ronan Lynch’s oral fixation.

He, Adam and Gansey were investigating an anomaly in the ley line, a few miles downstream from Cabeswater. Adam had felt it spring up, and when he'd told the other two he was going to handle it, they'd been bored enough to insist on coming along. Blue was off doing something that night involving either pizza or algebra or both, and Noah, as usual, might or might not turn out to have been there the whole time, so for the moment, three boys stood aimlessly in a patch of forest.

“So where’s this anomaly you were talking about?” Gansey asked.

Adam frowned. “In theory, we’re standing on it.”

They looked around.

“I don’t see anything particularly anomalous,” Gansey said slowly.

“These flowers are kind of weird,” Ronan said gamely, pointing to one of the vines littering the trees. “They look like dicks. Is that anomalous?”

Adam looked around thoughtfully, as Gansey crouched down and peered seriously at a vine crawling across a large stump. A heavy lavender bulb hung from each of its branching stems, immediately below a tightly wrapped oblong cocoon of veined white petals. They did look very much like dicks. “It could be, I guess. I’m not a botanist. But this felt a lot bigger than some weird flowers. More like that thing with the cairns.”

Gansey sucked in a sharp breath. “That’s pretty big.”

“That’s what she said,” Ronan said absently, reaching out to pick one of the flowers. When he tried to tug the stem from the vine, the bulb suddenly popped, releasing a surprising quantity of sticky pink sap. “Oh,  _gross_. Now I have dickflower cum on me.”

Gansey sighed. “It is amazing that after years of adventuring, I haven’t managed to teach you basic safety precautions. Don’t touch weird magic plants,  _please_. And wipe that off, it’s probably poisonous.”

Ronan stuck his tongue out at Gansey, then licked the nectar off his hand. “Huh. Nice.”

“Ronan!”

“You’re not my mom, Gansey,” Ronan said lightly. He looked back at the flower, only to find that the petals had unfurled somewhat, revealing a thick, pollen-covered core stamen. “Still looks like a dick,” he diagnosed. He plucked it and shook it menacingly in Adam’s direction, dousing him with a cloud of pollen.

Adam sneezed. Gansey looked at Ronan balefully. “You’ve probably poisoned yourself. You just licked deadly magic poison off your hand out of spite, and I’m going to have to tell your brothers that your oral fixation finally killed you, and Declan will be  _visibly unsurprised._ ”

“Aurora might pretend to be surprised,” Adam mused, licking a bit of pollen from a crack in his lip. “She’s nice that way.”

Ronan shifted uncomfortably. “Can we  _not_  talk about my mom right now?”

“Why now  _specifically?_ ” Gansey prodded a flower, eliciting a bubble of the sap. He kept well clear of it.

Ronan opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again, then opened it again to say, “I… have to pee.”

Adam stared at him for a second too long, his tongue still poking through his lips. “Go ahead.”

There was the sound of Ronan unzipping his jeans and fumbling with his belt. Then, there was a lengthy pause.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Gansey commented, “but I usually hear something by now. Everything alright, Ronan?”

There was no response. Gansey turned away from the flower to look at his companions.

The first thing he noticed was Adam’s boner, unapologetically tenting his pants straight out from his body. There was a dime-sized wet patch at the tip, and even as Gansey watched, it spread to the size of a quarter. Adam, ordinarily quick to tuck an erection into his waistband or pull out a hardback book, didn’t even seem to have noticed it; his face was flushed, his mouth slightly open.

The second thing he noticed was that Ronan had not actually headed to a tree to relieve himself. In fact, he hadn’t gone anywhere, and he wasn’t pissing. He’d just hauled his cock out where he stood and started stroking, powerful and rhythmic and totally silent. His eyes were flat with arousal, and there was a strange pink spark in the black of his pupils.

The third thing Gansey noticed was half a dozen whip-thin vines lashing around his wrists and yanking him into the air.

The clearing was swarming with vines, he saw now. He felt them creeping along his skin, feathery leaves tickling as they passed. More came up from below, wrapping around his ankles and creeping up his pant legs. He shrieked, his voice higher than he might have liked. "Ronan! Adam!  _Help!_ ”

Adam tore his eyes from Ronan’s display to look at him, suspended in midair, bare inches from him. “I-  _shit!_ ” He reached clumsily for his backpack. “I’ll get the knife, I-”

His hand brushed one of the bulbs, which burst in a shower of pink. As the nectar soaked into his hand, the wet patch on his pants grew wider, a few shiny white globs of cum penetrating through the cloth. Adam moaned helplessly, shuddering through the sensation, and brought his shaking hand back to his mouth to suck off the remaining juice.

“Adam!” Gansey shouted uselessly. Adam didn't seem to hear him.

Ronan, meanwhile, hadn't even changed his expression; he was completely lost in self-pleasure, rapidly approaching his own orgasm. He twitched violently, jerking his hips forward as he painted Adam's shirt with thick ropes of cum. When it had run its course, though, he didn't go soft or stop stroking. With his unoccupied hand, he grabbed the back of Adam’s head and pulled him into a hard kiss, grinding his cock against Adam’s through the latter’s much-abused slacks.

Gansey realized that he had become slightly distracted from the situation at hand. He was still suspended on a column of vines, and while he gaped at the spectacle before him, dozens of thin tendrils had woven through his clothes. Suddenly they flexed in unison, shredding through cloth like wet paper and leaving him completely naked except for his socks and shoes, which remained on his helplessly dangling feet. His skin crawled with goosebumps in the cool twilit air, but while his balls tightened close to his body, his cock stood firmly at attention. He whimpered helplessly as a drop of precum dripped down his shaft, chill trailing in its wake.

Something prodded at his lips. He could hardly see it from the angle at which he was suspended. It looked like one of the flowers, but bigger, more solid. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but a vine wrapped itself around his balls and  _squeezed_  until he gasped, tears in his eyes, and the flower-thing popped itself into his mouth.

It wasn’t a flower. More like a fruit. A plum, probably. It shoved through his lips, half in, half out. Half by reflex and half in a desperate bid at self-defense, he bit down. His teeth sank through it, and he felt the juice bubbling out. It was sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted, sweeter than sugar, and he swallowed compulsively, half of it running down his chin. He felt an orgasm explode through him instantly, but it didn’t feel like a release. Even as he began to spray the other boys with his cum, the pressure just kept building higher and higher.

By this point, Ronan had ripped Adam’s pants open, and he had their cocks grasped together in one broad-fingered hand as they kissed. When Gansey's first shot showered onto the side of his face, he broke the kiss and turned to stare, as if he hadn't noticed his friend’s predicament at all – which was pretty believable, looking at the singleminded focus in his expression. He turned back after a moment, dropping to his knees and swallowing Adam’s cock with one serpentine motion of his head. Gansey saw Adam’s eyes roll back in his head as he came again, bare minutes after the first time.

Gansey knew how he felt. Every motion of the vines wrapped around his body tickled and tortured him into a greater frenzy. One, thin and whippy, flicked and twisted his hard, tingling nipples. One, thumb-width and soft as skin, rubbed and slipped against the head of his cock. Several of varying sizes plied him with more fruit as his body was assaulted, filling his mouth with a persistent pool of juice. His senses under assault, he almost didn’t notice as a fine tendril probed at his asshole, circling his entrance before slipping in. He felt it begin oozing its sap, slicking his insides and dripping pink down his thighs.

He felt a thicker vine slide up against his ass, closer to a finger, closer to what he had already experimented with. He bucked shamelessly back against it, craving stimulation and long past dignity. It breached him without issue, followed in quick succession by another, which tugged gently in a different direction, stretching him ever so slightly open. The utterly foreign feeling of cool night air whispering into his asshole made him cum again, twitching and gasping for breath.

The vines prolonged his orgasm, massaging his prostate and tugging down on his balls and firmly stroking his cock all at once. His cum splattered onto Adam, barely standing as he was fellated by Ronan, who was still furiously jerking at his own cock. The wet impact seemed to jolt him out of his reverie, and he turned his face to take the next shot onto his tongue. He moaned urgently, then took Gansey’s still-pulsing cock into his mouth, swallowing as he shuddered through yet another orgasm.

When Adam had stilled, Ronan got back onto his feet, his angry red erection bobbing up and down with a long strand of precum swinging from its tip. He tore Adam from Gansey’s cock and kissed him fiercely, grinding against him again. Gansey couldn’t find the breath to object, as another vine slid into him, feeling impossibly huge. He wanted to look, to touch, to see how big it really was, but his whole body was wrapped up and held cruciform; he couldn’t even turn his head to look down. At some point the plants had stopped forcing fruit into his mouth, though there was still sugary nectar dribbling down his chin and staining his chest, and his mouth was free. His moans were barely conscious, just the natural way for his breath to come out.

Suddenly, the vine fucking him withdrew, and the ones stimulating the rest of him stilled. Gansey was left suspended in midair, every nerve ending in his body screaming to be touched, his arms completely motionless where they hung. He shouted desperately, wordlessly, but the vines stayed still. He strained to reach down, but the vines were like steel.

In front of him, Adam and Ronan rutted. Adam had one long-fingered hand wrapped around both of their cocks, furiously slipping up and down, flinging Ronan’s copious precum everywhere. Ronan had left a string of hickeys along Adam’s neck and shoulders, almost black in the twilight. They didn’t respond to his cries, solipsistic in lust.

Gansey felt a pressure in his chest build to a peak and burst. His mouth opened, almost against his will.

“ _ **Fuck me,**_ ” he demanded.

Their heads turned to him. Their eyes were dilated, their lips red and wet from kissing. Gansey could count the blood vessels thrumming under Ronan’s skin.

Slowly, Ronan’s hand reached out. He tested Gansey’s willing hole with one thick finger. It came away slick and stained with pink. He licked it off, then decisively shifted Adam into position.

“ _Minus_ ,” he said to the vines. Obligingly, they lowered Gansey to almost standing height.

Ronan took his and Adam’s cocks in hand and guided them together into Gansey’s waiting hole.

They pushed in inch-by-inch, surprisingly easy. Gansey felt the muscle stretch, but there was too much happening at once for it to matter. He realized Ronan was kissing him, teeth pulling savagely at his lower lip. He realized a second later that Ronan was now kissing Adam over his shoulder.

Gansey had never felt something so  _right_  as this in his life. He felt full. No, he felt  _whole_ , like he’d been given something he didn’t know he was missing. The indefinable tension between the three of them had been given a physical form, a carnal triptych, three halves fitting seamlessly together. Their cocks fit his ass like a key into a puzzle box.

Ronan thrust forcefully, eliciting whimpers from Gansey and Adam both.

Ronan sucked a bruise onto Gansey’s shoulder, a stab of blunt pain that punched the breath from his lungs.

Ronan bit at Gansey’s nipple and grabbed his leaking cock and stroked up and down and  _up_  again, and the dam broke, cum spraying both of their chests as Gansey sobbed with release. His ass tightened, squeezing Adam and Ronan’s cocks together, and one after the other, they shot their combined load into him, Adam with a moan and Ronan a guttural shout. Ronan slammed into him as he came, pulling him down until he took them both to the hilt. Gansey came again, wailing, and the vines holding him snapped.

The sudden dead weight sent all three boys toppling to the grass. They were unconscious before they hit the ground.

o~o~o

They sat in silence.

“I think I can balance the anomaly,” Adam said eventually. “Now that we... know what it is.”

Gansey shivered. “And... it goes away?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, we can get rid of it.”

They sat in silence some more.

“Do we have to?” Ronan asked after a second.

Gansey stared at him. "We were just raped by a shrub, Lynch. Why do you want to keep the rape shrub?”

“It was hot,” Ronan shrugged. “Are you trying to tell me you weren’t into that shit?”

“I have never been so fucking terrified in my life,” Gansey said precisely, “and I  _died_  once.”

Adam made a so-so gesture with his hand. “Yeah, but it  _was_  pretty hot.”

Gansey felt his hole pulse with aftershocks, drooling pinkish cum onto the grass. He lolled his head back, eyes closing in defeat. “Fine. Fucking... fine. But we’re putting up a warning sign.  _You_  are putting up a warning sign. Because I am never coming back here, ever again.”

Ronan nodded magnanimously.

Adam ran his fingers over the half-dozen loads of cum soaking his Aglionby uniform and looked pensively at Gansey, naked, wet, and shivering in the moonlight. “How are we gonna get home?”

Ronan shrugged. “Nobody’s on the road at this hour. We’ll be fine.”

“Do I go in the trunk?” Gansey asked drily.

Ronan smirked. “Nah. You get to drive.”


End file.
